Parallel World
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: The usual team members have to clean the library once again due to Natsu's damage to the towns, knock down a book and gets teleported to a parallel world where they haven't met Lucy! As they take the place of their parallel selves of this world, they'll have to try to act like them no matter what! And Lucy ends up being heir and marries 'him!
1. Chapter 1

**Somehow I feel like this is a mix of Edolas and Memory Days (OVA) but without duplicates and Natsu's scar. I really think the beginning is kind of bland but I kind of put a cliffhanger so does that make it better?! Probably doesn't T-T**

**Well I'll just do the disclaimer and chapter name then the story T-T**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it. I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 1: In a parallel World**

* * *

"Mirajane-san, where's Natsu-san and the rest?" Wendy asked.

"They've been missing for a while even though we found such a good job." Charles sighed while waving the torn up paper in front of her.

Mirajane showed a face of thought then answered, "They're cleaning the library because of Natsu."

"Okay!" Wendy smiled while taking a last sip of her hot chocolate.

"Take Romeo as a guide." MIrajane grabbed Romeo who was on the stool right next to Wendy and shoved him off it.

"Thank you!" Wendy smiled. Romeo sighed and was reluctant, but still showed the way.

* * *

"Why do we have to clean the library?" Lucy complained, sorting books into different piles.

"There's no use in whining on what's already happened." Erza explained. "Let's just get this over with so we can take a job."

Happy flew to one of the highest shelves and started looking for a place for a book that went in the 'Ancient Magic'.

"A, B, C." He steadily counted while keeping one paw on each book he passed by.

A snap of a book suddenly caused them to flinch at the same time.

"Gray! Don't scare us like that!" Natsu yelled.

He looked at everyone. "What if Natsu hadn't have met Lucy? Where would we be right here and now?"

"Gray," Lucy said, with her stomach churning a bit. "That can't ever happen. What's happened has already happened."

"Yeah, that's true." Gray shrugged while turning back to shelves.

_What if Natsu hadn't Lucy?_ Happy thought then used both his hands to rub his chin.

And a book fell.

"Happy!" Lucy yelled. But then a bright light shined from the book that fell.  
The door swung open revealing Wendy, Romeo and Charles. "What?!" They screamed.

"Did we activate another magic?!" Erza yelled as the light engulfed them all.

* * *

**In a Parallel World:**

"Sting." Wendy said in a serious voice. "A storm's a brewing."

Sting laughed, "I know. I can see the worry on my honey's face even if she tries to hide it."

"Can you please take it serious?" Eve said with stern eyes. "We'll be gone as well."

"You have an idea where we'll be going?"

"You're not going to be with us." Wendy answered. "It'll only be us excluding Eve, some Fairy Tail mages and your 'honey'."

A shock was shown in Sting's eyes, "My honey will be gone?!"

"I'm sorry. But you can try making her replacement fall in love with you." Charles suggested, obviously not putting any second thoughts on it.

Sting just shrugged it off then left.

"He's going to be busy planning soon." Wendy sighed.

* * *

**With Parallel Lucy:**

"They're coming soon." Lucy sighed as she quickly got out a pen and paper. She tucked her message into a black box with golden rims and hid it in her mother's bedroom.

"Lucy will definitely check on Layla. She _will_ find this." She assured to herself then quickly left the room. She walked down the hallways, passing maids and servants.

She finally stopped at the graveyard with big letters that spelt out:

**LAYLA HEARTFILLIA**

She took another piece of paper out of her pocket and was about to bury it under dead grass near the grave when a hand appeared on her shoulder. Lucy was about to let out a shriek but kept her mask on and turned to the person with a smile. "Hello Hibiki."

Hibiki has been in this household for longer than Lucy was born. He's really nice and he certainly isn't a flirt. His magic is archive.

"Are you visiting Master Layla?" Hibiki asked. "What's that paper?"

Lucy didn't have time to think. She quickly crumbled the paper and shoved it into her pocket, "People are such slobs!"

She left him confused then entered a break room for herself. "Man this sucks. Lucy will come soon and I don't have this last mark ready."

Her face lit up and out it in her novel-idea journal. "Lucy will definitely read this. We're probably both nosy."

She skipped towards her calendar and her index finger rose to the date, 'August 14'. "Tonight."

* * *

**With non-parallel Gray, Natsu and Erza**

"Ugh, my head hurts." Erza said while rubbing her head.

"Erza!" Mirajane yelled. "I'll beat you today!"

_Mirajane is still like this? And where are we?_ Erza panicked inwardly.

"Natsu! Gray!" A girl with beige hair that went to her mid-back and had a small pony-tail on the side of her head ran up to them and hugged them. "I'm back from my mission!"

"Who are you?" Natsu said in a rude tone.

"Natsu, you shouldn't act like that to your team member!" She scolded. "We've been together for a long time now!"

"Only the three of us?" Gray asked.

"Who else will be in here? And now I'm going to gossip." The girl closed the gap between them and whispered, "I hear the demon Erza is thinking about leaving the guild."

"You mean Erza isn't with us?" Natsu yelled quietly.

"What do you mean 'demon' Erza?" Gray pushed Natsu aside.

The girl flipped her hair to her back and said, "Everyone hates her so who cares."

Natsu slapped her face. The guild went silent.

"Don't you dare say something made to a guild member. Let alone my team member." Natsu growled with a scary face.

"Natsu you're acting weird today!" The girl shouted with tears in her face. She soon left the quiet guild, crying.

Jet and Droy patted his back. "Yeah Natsu, you're acting weird today."

"But she mocked Erza!" Natsu said with the hint of rage still in his voice.

"What are you talking about? You badmouthed Erza too!" Jet said. "Man Natsu, amnesia now?"

Gray stayed quiet until he noticed something missing. "Where's Levy?"

Jet and Droy recapped their memories then answered in unison, "Who's that?"

"She was with us when we were little!" Gray explained.

"Oh her? I guess you were on a mission so you wouldn't know. She left already." Jet told them.

Droy smacked the two's backs once again, "And what are you doing making the girl of your dreams cry? You two clearly told me you liked her yesterday."

_But I like Lucy, I mean what?!_ Gray and Natsu thought. _And how could I hate Erza?!_

.

Erza, Gray and Natsu finally left the guild near midnight.

"So where's Lucy?" Gray asked, making everyone go quiet.

"She may have been scattered from us. Let's go see if she's at her apartment." Erza led the way.

They crossed the riverbed and bed like they always did in. But when they stopped in front of what was supposed to be her house, it was devastating.

Instead of the apartment there was a Ramen Shop. They dragged themselves into

"Man," Gray sighed, "Really, where are we?"

"I have a guess." Erza stated, "In a parallel world."

"Parallel?" Natsu asked, very confused.

* * *

**With non-parallel Lucy:**

Lucy yawned while rubbing her eyes. She looked at the back of her hand with a blur and her pink Fairy Tail mark was still there. She observed the dark room and could only see a desk, dresser and mirror in the dark.

Her hands moved so they can help her get off the bed but a stronger one pulled her back and hugged her. Lucy tried flailing out of his grip but it was too strong. She looked up and saw a familiar face she saw too much at the Grand Magic Games.

"Sting." She muttered.

"Yes honey?" He smiled then tightened his grasp on her.

"Sting get off." Lucy quietly whispered but he didn't budge.

_Why the heck is Sting at my house, in my bed and calling me 'honey'?!_ Lucy panicked inwardly.

But then the first rays of sunrise shone through the bedroom and there was something she couldn't see in the dark. And she wish she could've unseen it.

On a picture frame of them two holding hands it wrote:

**Lucy Eucliffe &amp; Sting Eucliffe**

* * *

**Is that good enough for you? T-T *Still crying***

**So I'm thinking of making it either StiCy or GrayLu. I'm not really sure about NaLu. Oh and I need to think of a name for that girl! Maybe later… [Procrastination XD]**

**Well look forward to the next chapter! Please no flames either!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	2. Different World

**This chapter takes place more in the guild than with Lucy in the mansion. So, ugh. I'm sorry for not updating in like 2 months or something like that. Thank you for the reviews so much!**

**Chapter 2: Different World**

* * *

Erza, Gray and Natsu dragged themselves in the guild. "Hello." They said in unison.

Erza received glares while Gray and Natsu were happily welcomed. Everyone was partying except for Erza. She was isolated from everyone. She sat a table that was reserved just for her. It was at the corner of the guild.

Gray and Natsu didn't party at all though.

_Wait. Maybe Master could help us! _Gray hoped but the hope was immediately shattered when he heard thunder roar and Laxus appear in front of the guild.

"Master Laxus! Live on Master Laxus!" Everyone cheered.

"And who to screw?" Laxus smirked.

"Master Makarov!"

The three mages from a different world were shocked. How could they say that?

Suddenly Gray and Natsu felt a part on their backs and saw the same girl from yesterday.

"Yo!" She smiled. "Let's sit."

_I really want to beat the crap out of her,_ Natsu thought inwardly as he followed her while recapping what she said yesterday.

"I'm willing to forgive you if you guys come to my house!" She winked with a finger up.

"Hah?" The two boys said in unison.

"Well you two never come to my house it's such a bore!" The girl complained.

Gray wanted to call her name out but then remembered. He didn't know it. He then remembered a trick to make a person who you don't remember the name of. "Ne, how do you spell your name?"

"And I thought you were the smart Gray." The girl sighed. "S-A-K-U-R-A."

"Ah thanks Sakura." Gray smiled and Sakura blushed a bit.

"G-Get it straight Gray!" Sakura stuttered as she ran over to Lisanna and Mirajane.

Jet and Droy nudged Gray on the back and teased, "Love points gained for Gray!"

"Idiots I'm in love with Lucy!" He screamed yet only audible to the dragon slayer and the two fellow guild mates.

Natsu looked at him, shocked while the other two looked like they were trying to remember the name Lucy.

"Lucy, Lucy. Where have I heard that before?" Jet asked Droy.

"Hmm. I wonder."

_Ah crap. Natsu heard me. Wendy and Gajeel might have too._ Gray looked around the guild but didn't find them.

"Where's Wendy and Gajeel?" He asked.

"Who are they?" The two asked in unison.

"They're dragon slayers!" Natsu explained in a loud voice.

"Do you mean the Sky Maiden, Wendy Marvell?" Wakaba asked, joining their conversation.

"Oh and the S class Gajeel Redfox over at Phantom Lord?" Warren asked but immediately saw Wakaba and started fighting with him.

"Isn't Macao supposed to be the one fighting him?" Natsu asked then grabbed a piece of meat that was placed on his table.

"Natsu. You're really starting to sound weird. You're talking about people who you don't even personally know."

"What are you talking about? You and I know everyone I just mentioned!" Gray raised his voice so everyone in the guild could hear.

_They're taking this too far. _Erza sighed to herself then walked over to her comrades. "Stop it."

"And what if we don't want to?" Warren thought back.

"Yeah! This isn't your problem! Go away already!" The guild retorted.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Erza said with hurt eyes. Her friends were acting cold to her.

Natsu gritted his teeth then set the bone of the meat he was eating on fire. With a glare that sent shivers through everyone's spines he threatened, "Try saying that to Erza once again and I'll beat the crap out of all of you."

Sakura immediately stood up, grabbed Gray's wrist and manhandled Natsu out of the guild. She kept running until she was in front of the Ramen Shop they were at yesterday.

"This is your house?" Gray asked when she let go of his wrist.

She nodded as she led to the two in.

"I'm home!" She called out as she walked up the stairs.

"Welcome home!" Her two loving parents said back.

Sakura opened her room and it looked exactly like Lucy's. There was a novel on her desk, a pink bed, a table in the middle.

"Welcome to my bedroom." She smiled then sat on her bed.

"Looks familiar." Natsu sniffed the bedroom but didn't smell any trace of Lucy.

"No duh. You've been here before." Sakura's smile reformed into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked.

"I can't believe you stood up for Erza." Sakura explained.

"But she ain't bad." Natsu said with an angry tone because he remembered what happened earlier. "Sakura, we have a secret that you can't tell anyone."

"What may it be?"

"We're from a different world!" Natsu said with a straight face.

Sakura started laughing. "Like heck!"

"Believe it or not." Gray said while unconsciously talking off his clothes.

"G-Gray? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, closing her eyes while blushing.

"The normal." He answered bluntly then soon went to go look for his clothes.

"It's his habit. See. We're from a different world."

"Okay. And in this different world Erza is a good mage?"

Natsu nodded his head. "Erza is part of our world! We're looking for everyone else."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Let's see. Just Lucy and Happy!" Natsu answered.

"Don't forget about Wendy, Romeo and Charles. I think I saw them before we got teleported." Gray added as he walked back to their little circle with his clothes on.

"Then I say let's meet up with Erza and try to look for this Lucy girl since apparently Gray likes her." Sakura teased as she walked out the door.

"Don't forget about the rest though!" Gray blushed then walked out the door with Natsu soon following.

* * *

Lucy saw the time and it was already the evening and she was still in bed. Freaking Sting wouldn't get up yet. But the blonde haired mage still couldn't believe it. Sting and her were married?

Suddenly she felt Sting's grip on her loosen so she took this chance and rolled onto the floor. _Free! _She rejoiced in her head then ran out the bedroom. She found herself in a hallway lit brightly by large chandeliers. The carpet was so soft she felt haven.

"Excuse me mistress but may I ask why you're still in your night gown and walking barefoot in the hallways in the evening?" A maid asked. She had long brown curly hair. On her tag was printed, '_Cana_'.

"Cana!" Lucy jumped as she grabbed the girl's two arms. "Oh how happy am I to see you!"

Suddenly the busy maids, servants and butlers were staring at the two.

Cana looked at her master and said, "I'll take you to your break room. Maybe you're a bit too tired."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked but Cana didn't reply. She only led the girl to her 'break room' then left.

"Why was she so cold? We were together for the S class test." Lucy thought a loud then noticed how big her break room was. She jumped into her rolling chair and started playing in it.

"Wait! There's no time for this!" She reminded herself then started looking through the drawers of the desk. All she saw were documents and folders labeled as _'Lucy's'_ . She didn't recall making them at all. She closed a drawer and opened another. She saw a journal and opened it. A piece of paper quickly fell down. Lucy picked it up and read it.

_I bet you're really confused right now. I'll explain everything right now. You're in a different world. Or parallel to be exact. I don't know what happened in your world but that probably did not happen here. You've inherited the Heartfillia business and is legally married to Sting. I don't know if you know him, but you're married to him. I don't know anyone from any guilds so if you're a guild member scratch that out for people I know._

"What if Natsu hadn't met Lucy? Where would we be right here and now." Lucy said aloud, remembering what Gray said.

_You need to gather everyone up and teleport back. You're time limit is three years. The key to get back is where our dear mother's legacy lies._

_~Good Luck_

"Three years is more than enough." Lucy smiled to herself.

That's what she thought.

* * *

**Yup, that's what she thought. Haha. Sorry again. And thanks for the reviews again!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
